


Convivial

by bertlebear



Series: Forever Childish -AOT Christmas 2020 Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Short & Sweet, Snowball Fight, Walks In The Park, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: A walk in the park rapidly escalates when Mikasa makes the first move of throwing a snowball. You don’t seem to mind though, it’s all for fun anyways.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Series: Forever Childish -AOT Christmas 2020 Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068209
Kudos: 35





	Convivial

**Author's Note:**

> Mikasa’s always had a special place in my writing — she’s so fun and interesting to play with!

The breeze is chilly and sky pale, stretches of light gray hovering over horizons farther than you can see. It blends with tinges of leftover blue—though the vast majority is still misted by narrow clouds. Walking down the path, you’re familiar with this occurrence. The peak of winter is littered in odd bland dyes, however still just as beautiful to admire between other seasons. Brown for the crooked, withering trees, and white for endless blankets of snow. Occasionally you’d see foreign shades like red, blue and yellow worn by children or even animals. Stormy seems to fit best though, the colour reminding you of memorized feelings: indecisiveness, neutrality, and sometimes two faces of the same coin. You loved snow not just for its chance at carefree play, but also for the uniqueness and rarity.

Accompanying you is Mikasa, wearing her signature red scarf and exhaling as you two walked. Her strides are faster it seems, you had always struggled to keep pace, breaths quickening. “I love this kind of weather.”

She glances sideways, the lower part of her face hidden underneath. “It’s very chilly so I’m surprised you’re not walking faster.”

You spared her a side glance. “I know we’re going to my place, but don’t you want to enjoy the snow?”

“I do.” Upon her shrug, your brows rise in confusion at her words.

A blur of tan halts your pending thoughts. In the distance it bounces, sporadic with two oval-shaped feet powerfully boosting the animal forward. Scurrying closer, the creature comes into plain sight and you’re able to catch closer details of its wide docile eyes as they meet yours. Fluffy brown tail and twitching long ears, you can’t mistake the bleak difference how gray stones contrast around the animal’s otherwise bright pelt. Only crouching several meters ahead, you freeze, Mikasa’s pace faltering as well.

“Is that a rabbit?”

She doesn’t respond, and although her receding footsteps met your ears, you didn’t bother on pushing for an answer. Instead crouching down so you were level with the small animal, it stared for several seconds as if captivated in fear. But noticing the shimmer in its eyes, the rabbit appeared more curious than to flee from your clearly looming form.

You wondered if it was heading home after turning up empty while scouring for food. After all, plants and other signs of life were difficult to find, hidden away underneath the ceaseless weather.

Watching tiny paws shuffle back and forth, you bring a hand out, continuing to observe how this situation could unfold. Perhaps it even suspected that there might’ve been goods on you, otherwise there wasn’t any earnest reason to stay.

There was a tickle against your hand. The rabbit’s pink nose wrinkled, soft and damp to the touch. So to speak, it didn’t tremble or flinch at all, continuing to sniff further up your wrist. Meanwhile you were frozen in place, trying to hide the giddiness shooting up your spine to enjoy this delicate moment, whiskers shaking and tufts of fur brushing your skin. 

If you remembered correctly, this was strange— rabbits were fragile and careful creatures, choosing to shy away and constantly remain on high alert as they were prone to being caught by predators. The simple but disheartening thought sent your stomach sinking. This rabbit appeared to have neither an idea of uncertainty or disguise, and upon your motionless hand, it miraculously snuggled closer. Almost to say it longed for a motherly, solid object that provided warmth, the example being your soft hand. 

Your pity was short lived however, the young creature scurrying away, never to be seen again when flurries of snow smacked the nearby ground. Hot pain flared up your cheek before melting into an insistent throbbing, nerves forcing you onto your unsteady feet. Glaring eyes swept past the empty bench to lock onto your attacker.

You were confused. “What the hell was that for?”

Mikasa chuckled, the tone light and airy while pulling down her scarf. You found that sound familiar whenever she was feeling mischievous or playful. “Sorry, I didn’t see the rabbit when I threw it.”

“So you admit to throwing it?” Your mouth reversed in a frown while she grins. Her matching mittens, one crusted with leftover snowflakes, are a dead giveaway while also fuelling your simmering fire.

She turns tails and begins to flee, realizing your sulking was to gain speed directly towards her. Not today, you’re determined to catch Mikasa this time, hands curling up two snowballs of your own and swiftly advancing closer. Despite the cold wind pushing your face numb, the bubbling heat underneath your skin burns higher the more your muscles work and chest tenses. Chilly air rushes around your tight throat and provides some relief, able to follow her veering off from the main path, no words exchanged save for breathes that you know are becoming heavier between each second.

Two snowballs catch her back, splashing her jacket white and causing her to stumble. Instantly she groans and turns around, both hands raised in surrender. But predicting her, you knew she was still wary to keep distance at seeing your merciless barging form, laughter fading and smirk wiped off of her face. The expression matched exactly what you had wanted to get, priceless and hilariously caught off guard. 

Finally you decide to exert the last drops of your energy and leap headfirst to tackle Mikasa. Struggling limbs meet your relenting weight as you cheered on about your successful capture, pinning her shoulders down and grinning as she mutters something along the lines of giving you a head start.

You hadn’t realized the growing proximity until her hands cupped your face and pulled you down, rough lips crashing and affection lingering, unhurried to pull away. It was the last thing you expected, seeking warmth in each other’s arms but it rightfully made up as Mikasa’s own victory, the tips of your ears flaring up with heat.

Her flushed gaze, eyes closed in ecstasy and exhales creating huffs of visible steam broke you from your daze. Quietly she spoke, “Come on, we need to go.”

She didn’t hesitate in flipping your bodies over so she was on top. You scoffed, annoyed by the last attempt at teasing but taking her outstretched hand while clearing away the snow from your clothes.

“I still think I won.” Mikasa is shaking her head, however still laughing as you pull your arms close while shivering. “The snow is colder than I thought.”

“You should’ve worn more layers like I insisted.” She sighs, although the sound has a hint of fondness to it. Trudging through the snow, she takes your hand gently. “We can continue this back home if you want.”

You wanted to object at her ridiculous claim, but honestly, the both of you were unable to deny the relaxing, and quite irresistibly warm idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
